


First Kiss

by allislaughter, Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was your first human-style kiss like?"</p><p>Done for our Ask-Spones blog. Art attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION! There is a bonus scene at the end of this fic that is not seen on the blog version!
> 
> http://ask-spones.tumblr.com/

 

They rushed the Vulcan to Sickbay as soon as they transported back onto the Enterprise. McCoy ran along side them, intent on doing his job, but the deja vu of the run down on the planet haunted him. The scenes played over his senses on repeat: the heat and sound of the explosion, Spock’s body smacking into his and covering McCoy for the doctor’s safety as they went down, the cries of other crewmen who weren’t so lucky and couldn’t be saved… That wasn’t the worst of it, nor was it the last of the explosions unlike they thought, and Spock had only just stood up to help McCoy up and get them both to sanctuary when the second boom deafened McCoy’s ears and rattled his bones.

He saw the debris hit Spock before he could react, and that damn Vulcan stamina was the only reason Spock could continue to walk, even when he should have let McCoy support him to their safe escape back to the Enterprise. The injuries sustained just had to be worse now, the broken bones or gashes in the flesh, and that spot of blood and hole in his shirt made McCoy pray that nothing vital was punctured.

But that nightmare was on the planet, and they were back on the Enterprise, and McCoy had a job to do before the nightmare turned permanent.

——

“Where do you think you’re going?”  

Spock turned to see the doctor, arms crossed as a scowl sat upon his face, standing behind him. “I intend to return-” Spock began before he was cut off.

“To your duties?” McCoy finished, his expression of frustration unyielding. “I don’t think so. Now get back to your biobed before I make you.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the unexpectedly threatening phrase the doctor used. “I must assist the Captain-”

“Jim’s fine,” McCoy cut Spock off again. “They settled the matter while you were resting, and if there  _is_ any more work to be done on it, either Jim can handle it himself, or it can wait until later.” McCoy walked over to Spock, grabbing the uniform shirt from the end of the biobed before Spock could take it in hand. “So,  _rest_.”

The doctor’s eyes met Spock’s, an obvious sense of pleading in McCoy’s gaze. Knowing the doctor would not yield in the matter, Spock carefully lay upon the biobed, unable to avoid flinching as he did so.

“You see? You wouldn’t have made it down the hall, let alone to the bridge.” McCoy’s words trailed off towards the end of the sentence. He turned away from Spock, one hand gripping the end of the bio bed as the other clenched the new, untattered uniform in his hand.

“Doctor?” Spock inquired, noting the unusual behavior.

McCoy was silent for a moment as he took a deep breath and looked around at the nearly empty sickbay. All the patients that were in there from the encounter planetside were resting, most given a sedative after the day’s events.”You’re an idiot, Spock. You know that?” As if McCoy could hear the raise of Spock’s eyebrow, he held up his hand to stop the comments that would have come from the Vulcan. “Why did you put yourself in danger?”

“The danger was already present, Doctor.” Spock commented.

“I  _mean_ , why did you put yourself in more danger? That was hardly logical, Spock.”

The Vulcan tensed slightly. “It’s seen as the logical decision to protect one’s mate when they are endangered.”

McCoy blinked, turning to face Spock and meeting the Vulcan’s resilient gaze. With a sigh, McCoy moved right up to Spock’s side by the bed. “I know, Darlin’, and I can’t express how thankful I am that you did that. I just wish that you’d be more mindful of yourself when you do it. I’m saying this not only because I am your doctor, but because you’re  _my_  t’hy’la as well, and it’s only logical for  _me_  to protect  _you_  when you’re in danger.”

Spock sat up straighter, realizing what the doctor meant.

McCoy smiled at Spock. Hesitantly, McCoy moved his fingers closer to Spock’s. The Vulcan extended his index and middle fingers, softly touching them to his mate’s.

“You…” McCoy’s gaze shifted from their fingers to the vitals display above the bed. “You’re freezing! I mean, you’re usually cold, but not this cold.” Regrettably, McCoy separated his fingers from Spock’s, and carefully placed both hands on Spock’s shoulders to make him lie down on the biobed. “Don’t fuss, just lie down. I’ll adjust the temperature on the bed and see if I can get you a blanket.” As soon as McCoy went to let go of Spock’s shoulders, a cold hand was on his arm, gently holding him in place. “Wha- Spock, I have to-”

Close. Spock pulled McCoy closer to him, their cheeks barely touching as he held McCoy in an odd embrace. McCoy moved his arms to hold Spock as well, unsure if Spock was aware of exactly what he was doing. “I apologize, Leonard. I realize that, had our positions been reversed in the incident, I would have reacted similarly.”

“You, Spock? Acting emotional?”

“I believe I stated that I would act ‘similarly’, not ‘equivalently’, Doctor.”

McCoy was silent for a moment. “I guess that’s the best I’ll get outta ya’.” He pulled away from the embrace, allowing Spock to lie back down on the bed. He met Spock’s gaze, and smiled. “Apology accepted, Spock. Thank you.”

Their faces, already having such little distance between them, made it hard to resist getting closer, even closing the space. And they did. Closing his eyes, McCoy’s lips met Spock’s, at first hesitant and light, but soon after becoming deeper and confident, if not by much. McCoy lingered in the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, resting his forehead atop Spock’s.

“Ashayam.” McCoy spoke, one of the few Vulcan words he knew.

Spock leaned his forehead into the doctor’s touch. “Nashaut.”

——

“Well, I’m glad to see the two of you recovering.”

McCoy opened his eyes groggily, looking up at the owner of the voice, none other than James T. Kirk. “You better have a good reason for waking me up.” McCoy looked around. He wasn’t in his quarters. He was in sickbay, having slept in a chair with the top half of his body laying on Spock’s biobed, his and Spock’s fingers laced under his chest.

“No, no. Don’t mind me. By all means, go back to sleep. You and Spock look pretty comfortable, after all.”

McCoy glared at Jim before looking over to Spock, who was sleeping soundly, curled up around where McCoy had been laying.

“I’ll just come and check on you two later,” Jim commented, earning himself another rightfully mean glare from the doctor as the Captain made his escape.

McCoy looked back to Spock with a sigh. “ _Dangit, Spock._ ” He thought as he moved a stray hair back into place on the now disheveled bowl cut. “ _What am I going to do with you?_ ” He smiled warmly before drifting back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by myself(Autumn-in-april) on DA. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
